Demons among us
by Abucketfullofsmiles
Summary: What happend if Regina's hate for Snow was not only because of Daniel instead her daughter had been sentence to death by the king, but instead of her dying she was cursed with a fate worse than death. Can she be saved?
1. Chapter 1

Present fairy tale land

Emma, Snow, Mulan and Aurora found themselves surrounded by the victims from the sanctuary. Mulan grabbed her sword cutting through as much of them as she could but there was no way to defeat them, every time she knocked them down they would get back up " how are we supposed to kill something that's already dead" Emma yelled out. Just when they thought there was no hope a purple puff of smoke appeared with a fire ball propelling towards the army of the dead setting them on fire. They could here the screams as the dead burnt into nothing but a pile of ash, Emma couldn't help but feels sorry for them even if they were attacking her they didn't deserve this brutal execution that Cora casted upon them. Mulan looked around to see that aurora was missing she was the only link to Emma and her son. Emma and Snow were focused on another thing they were trying to find out who sent the fire ball, but the only one they could think of was Cora since she was the only one known to have magic but that wouldn't make sense. Emma and Snow looked around trying to find any clues when the purple smoke reappeared just inches away from Snow. "you" snow said as she realized who the person was in front of her.

" looks like we meet again my dear Snow" the strange woman said the voice familiar to Snow. Snow never saw the face of this woman as she always wore a mask that covered her face, but the voice was awfully familiar even Emma thought it was familiar. The woman stood in front of her wearing tight leather pants. She had a coat on that wasn't made from leather. The collar of the coat was high at the back and lower at the front. The tips of the collar bent over. Her coat fitted tightly over her body exposing her curves. A v line from the coat buttoned up in the middle of her breast from waist up. The back of the coat went down to her knees. Her boots cutting off just above her knees. She had two daggers on her back one Snow recognized. The mask she wore covered the top half of her face cutting off at her nose then running down to her jaw. She had long black hair that ran down her back in a pony tale.

"you to know each other" Emma said

" you could say that" the strange woman said

" who exactly are you?" snow said

" I'm offended that you asked that question Snow don't you remember me"

" what are you talking about"

" now you have hurt my feelings"

" what are you playing at"

" after all these years you still haven't figured out who I am, my my Snow is a little bit slow, huh I think that rhymes"

" enough with the games" Snow had started to get frustrated with the woman

" let's just say you father wasn't as good as you thought he was"

" what are you talking about"

" wouldn't you like to know"

" how do you know each other" Emma interrupted

" when she saved Regina's life" Snow said

" how" Emma replied

Past fairy tale land

Prince charming had called for the arrows to be shot. They propelled towards Regina just when they were only inches away they stopped when a figure appeared in a cloud of smoke where a woman who wore a mask stood there with complete control of the arrows she turned them around to face the prince and his princess. Charming stood up to try and to protect Snow. The woman clenched her fist and the arrows crumbled when she released her held they fell to the ground.

" how dare you" the prince yelled

" how dare I what " she replied

" interrupt this execution"

" who said I was" she said as she walked up to Regina and took off her blind fold

" my dear Snow" she said " you want the queen dead but yet your to gutless to do it yourself"

" I I " Snow replied

" you what my dear how about you walk up here and do it yourself with this dagger" she said as she snapped her fingers and a dagger appeared in her hand"

Snow and charming walked up to the woman where charming grabbed the dagger and tried to kill Regina only to have it disappear on him and to show up in Snow's hand." no Regina has been going after Snow and eye for and eye isn't that the saying" Snow raised the dagger and paced it just millimeters away from Regina's neck.

" now my dear Snow I want you to look into her eyes and just for one moment feel the pain she has felt all her life, as you gain happiness she looses, like Daniel for example she looses the one she loves while you gain a mother" Snow looked into Regina's eyes she was nearly broken but put on a brave face" now Snow this isn't any dagger you see this so happens to be the very same dagger that killed the life out of her daughter by your fathers orders just because you were selfish and greedy" the audience gasped at the words that came out of the woman's mouth " it's only fair that you kill her with the same weapon that killed her daughter am right poetic justice right" the woman continued " and here I was thinking you are supposed to be the good guys but here you are trying to kill this woman which makes you just as evil as her ironic isn't it, so Snow her life is in your hands". A tear ran down Regina's face as she remembered her child the one she couldn't save and only hoped that she was somewhere with her father. Snow could see the tear run down Regina's face it reminded Snow of a more innocent time when Regina was good. She lowered the dagger as she said " no, no I will not kill her" snow said

" but snow after everything she's done" charming said

" what about what I've done" Snow replied

" take her to the dungeon" charming yelled to his guards then with a puff of smoke the woman was gone and so was the dagger.

Snow stormed up to the top of the tour where she could see Regina sitting there stairing out the window " Regina is it true"

" what dear" Regina replied pretending she didn't understand what Snow was talking about.

" your daughter did she die because of me"

" yes" Regina replied. Snow had had enough not being able to believe what she was hearing and she feared that it might be true"

The next morning snow walked up to Regina cell relieving the guard of his dutie. She opened Regina's cell telling her she could leave. "just like that Regina said

" just like that"

Regina walked out then pinned Snow agianst the cell bars where she grabbed the knife from Snows wrist and stabbed her in the gut. When she removed the knife she realized that it had done no damage. The guards grabbed her and Snow told her that she was banished and that in this land she would never be able to kill Snow. " you saved my life once and now I have saved yours, we are even" Snow said

Regina snapped " as long as your alive we will never be even"

"congratulations" a voice said to Snow. She looked around to see who it was when she saw the strange woman from the execution. "on what "Snow replied

" the queen can not kill you now"

" no she can't"

" that doesn't mean I won't"

" what have I done to you"

" you took the one person I love and now she turned into something she's not"

" I don't no what you're talking about"

" of course you don't"

" what are you going to do to me"

" I'm going to give you a fate worse than death"

" how"

" this dagger contains a curse that when impaled into a victim it releases a demon into the victim making that person immortal"

" that doesn't seem that bad"

" but you see my dear Snow every moment is a constant battle as the demon eats away at you consumes takes control. The more you fight the more pain you feel it rips you apart but at the same time gives you power you loose who you are but the memories are still there and if by any chance you are strong enough to brake free from the demon when you learn to control it, it feels like you are dying slowly, like your heart is being crushed and my dear the only way you can break free from the curse is to be killed by the one you love as they are the only one who can set you free, this curse was set upon me and I don't know if I'm same or not probably not but my dear Snow this is your punishment for what you have taken from me" she said just as she was about to stabb Snow she dropped the dagger grabbing her head trying regain control of the demon inside of her " go " she yelled out

" I thought this was what you wanted"

" no if if I k kill you it it will make m me j just as bad as you, I w will not l let that h happen so g go"

At that snow ran away as far as she could but she could here the screams of the strange woman.

Present fairy take land

" so your a demon" Emma said

" I am the master it does not control me any more"

" what does the demon do" Emma said

" it corrupts you take control and"

" every moment feels like your heart is being crushed" Snow said

" who is the one who can set you free"Emma said

" Regina" she replied as she removed her mask. She was a splitting image of Regina when she had saved snow except for the scar that ran down the right side of her face and her blues eyes.

" Rose" Snow said

" yes Snow its me"

" but you been alive all this time this all could have been avoided if you showed"

" it's not as simple as you think it is snow"

" sorry to interrupt" Mulan said " but Aurora is missing and we got to find her"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Present fairy tale land

Aurora stumbled across the group. Mulan ran to her to check if she had been hurt but she was fine, she told them how hook had let her go and that emma should have trusted him. Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing that hook was good. It was getting late so the five of them set up camp. Snow tried to light a fire but it wouldn't light but with a wave of Rose's hand a fire lit. They all gathered around the fire to keep warm they was a silence until Emma broke it " you know you look a lot like your mother"

" I know I was told that a lot when I was younger by every one I met at the castle"

" Why didn't you show yourself we all thought you were dead"Snow said

" it's not a simple as you think, I have a demon inside of me that I have to constantly battle because your father wasn't as good as you thought he was"

" how did this all happen"

" your father found out that I wasn't truly his child"

Past fairy tale land

Snow and Rose ran off to play Regina couldn't help but smile at the sight of her daughter, she was her last reminder of Daniel and the life they could of had but Rose was happy enough and that was all that mattered her little seven year old, foolish people of the land believed that the child was the kings but she knew the truth, and if the king ever found out, she feared what would happen to her daughter so innocent and young. her eyes were like Daniels but her looks were very much like herself, she was proud of her daughter the only thing she wished was that she got to meet her father. her child was smart for a seven year old she knew she wasn't like Snow she had figured out that the king wasn't really her father. As much as Regina wanted to tell her the truth she couldn't as she feared for her safety. Snow was fifteen nearly turning sixteen her daughter was excited for Snows birthday Regina was not. " mum" rose said Regina looked down at her daughter who was smiling up at her the look on her face brought joy in Regina's heart. " yes sweet heart" Regina replied

" who is my real father"

Regina was taken back by her words " the king of course"

" no he's not"

" what makes you think that"

" he does not love me like he does Snow only you truly love me "

" but my sweet heart the king loves you"

" no he does not, you wear a necklace around your neck that isn't like any other it's a ring to simple to be from the king"

Regina looked down at her daughter she closed her eyes as she held tightly onto the ring before saying " your father would been so proud of you and how smart you are, he would of loved you very much"

"really" Rose replied with excitement in her voice

" yes my dear child, you have his eyes"

" I wish I could of met him"

" I do to, here have this it's the last thing I have of your father, he gave it me, it's only right that you have it"

Regina gave the necklace to her daughter who wore it around her neck.

Rose and Snow were having a tea party in the garden of the castle where Snow saw the necklace hanging from her neck.

" who gave you that lovely necklace"Snow said

"my mother did"

" it's very pretty"

"it is"

" can I have a look"

" no I'm sorry"

" I will not break it"

"no"

But Snow didn't listen she grabbed the necklace causing Rose to react and scratch her on the face

"ow why did you do that it's just a stupid necklace with no meaning"

" no it not"

" then what is it"

" I'm not telling you"

" then I'll tell father"

" please don't" Rose pleaded " I will tell you"

Snow stood there waiting for an answer

" it is my real fathers he gave it to my mother"

" at that moment it all came to snow when she realized Roses father was, Daniel your father was daniel the stable boy"

Snow had not realized but her father had over hurd the convastion as he walked in.

" rose my dear could you come here" the king said

" yes dad " she replied

As she walked inside she was grabbed by the arm by a guard. The king walked off to his room where he saw his wife sitting at the desk in the room. " you whore" the king said.

" I don't understand" regina replied

" you slept with another man"

" I I would never do such a thing"

The king slapped her across the face knocking her to the ground " you are lying" he yelled " who's Daniel"

Regina didn't know what to say "please don't hurt Rose please"she pleaded

" where is Daniel" the king spat

" he's dead" Regina replied

" then that is the same fate I cast upon your daughter" the king said as he walked out of the. Regina ran after him pleading him not to but she was stopped in her tracks when a guard grabbed her and dragged her up to her room. She pleaded the guard to let her go she tried to break free of his hold but he was to strong. He chucked her in the room and slammed the doors behind her. Regina dropped to the ground tears running down her face.

The next day Regina was taken to a secluded spot in the kingdom surrounded by trees so no eyes could see. She was held by to guards as a guard brought out her child before the king gave signal to the guard to kill Rose. Regina yelled out "nooooooooo" as she saw the blade go in to her child. She managed to break free where she ran ran to her child who was on the ground. Regina lent down to her child and held her in her arms tears running down both of there faces " mum" rose said weakly " I want you to to have this" she gave Regina her fathers ring.

" I love you rose very thing is going to be all right" rose started to cough up blood

" take Regina away" the king yelled to his guards, the guards grabbed her she struggled against them not wanting to leave her daughters side Regina tried to reach out to her hand as the dragged her away. Rose laid there on the ground nearly dead as she watched her mother get dragged away. The king left but two guards remained they grabbed roses lifeless body and put into chains when the guards left a puff of smoke appeared making it way inside of her body awakening the Demond inside. The once dead Rose was now alive but so was the demon.

Regina sat on the floor of her room her prison with the ring in her hand while the king went and told Snow that Rose had died of a tragic a accident. Regina wrapped her fist around her her fist swearing her revenge on Snow white and her father. Regina looked up as her door opened she stood up and tried to wipe the tears from her face. She saw Snow who ran to Regina to hug her, Snow wrapped her arms around Regina but Regina did not move she just stood there with her arms by her side as Snow cried into her shoulder.

Present fairy tale land

After hearing what happened Emma couldn't help but feel bad for Regina "she lost every thing she loved and when she found someone to love again I I tried to take it away" Emma said

" who are you talking about" rose replied

" henry"

" who's Henry"

" our son we, share him it complicated"

" her son"

" yes" Emma replied " it explains why Regina was so protective of him she just didn't want to feel the pain of loosing yet another child"


	3. Nothing but lies

Chapter three

Emma, snow and Rose made there way through the portal but when they hopped out rose disappeared within a blink of an eye making sure nobody saw her. Emma looked around trying to find her but she couldn't see her. " what's wrong Henry said as he looked up at his mother.

"nothing" Emma replied " I just really missed you"

" I missed you to" Henry replied as they walked to Regina.

The next day Emma had finished making tacos with Henry when she ask if Snow and david could look after Henry " of course" they replied

" thanks there is something i have to do" as Emma was just about to walk out of the door Henry ran up to her and ask her if he could invite his mum to dinner. Emma nodded her head than walked outside. Emma searched the town trying to find Rose she looked every where but found nothing. An hour later Emma still couldn't find her so she decided that she had enough of looking and that she would go invite Regina to dinner.

Later that night Henry and Regina were talking in the diner. Emma had told Mary Margaret and David that she invited her. They weren't happy with Emma but Emma did remind them that she saved their lives. Outside Rose stood there looking through the window. She was careful to be out of view from the people inside, Emma caught sight of her and walked up to her " hey" Emma said

" hey" rose replied

" I've been looking for you all day"

" I know"

"where have you been"

" you no here and there"

Emma looked into the direction that rose was looking " they look happy" Rose said

" they do" Emma replied " why don't you go talk her"

" what would I say, hey mum it's me rose I was killed then brought back life by a demon"

" that a start"

" yeh right she probably forgotten about me any way"

" No Regina never forgets"

" your probably right"

" that I am so are you going to talk to her"

" I maybe when I figure out what to say"

" you can come in if you like"

" no thanks"

Snow walked outside to see who Emma was talking to but as soon as Snow walked outside Rose disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Regina was all alone when she could hear knocking noises on her door. She wondered who could be here at this time of the night. She opened her door to see no one standing there, she looked around but there was no one must be some prank she thought to herself as she closed the door. Rose watched in the distance she could see Regina cry she sat on Henry's bed hugging his pillow. She wanted to be there with her mother but she didn't want her to see the monster she had become she didn't even know if it was really herself her constant battle with the demon made her unsure.

" hey" Emma said as she wiped her eyes as she saw Rose sitting down the end of her bed

" i I did some research"

" of what"

" my my family I after I managed to escape my prison that the king held me in I looked into somethings then my anger took over, that's when I wanted to curse snow white with the same curse her family had cursed mine"

" what do you mean"

" my father he he was a stable boy mother fell in love with him. I found a portrait of him while I was looking through mothers child hood home it had the both of them standing there holding each other"

" do you still got the portrait"

" yes"

" could I have look" Rose pulled out the portrait and placed it in Emma's hands " wow Regina actually looks genially happy here"

" she does doesn't she it makes me think at what type of life I could of had"

"did you talk to her"

"no"

" why not"

" I I want her to remember me as who I was and not as what I have become"

" then you never will be free"

" then so be it and Emma"

" yes"

" thank you" than she disappeared.

Later that day Regina had been accused of the murder of Archie and they had there proof that regina had done but it just didn't add up to Rose why would the dog bark if it knew Regina. There was something wrong and Rose knew. " do you have any idea where Regina is " Emma said

" no but Emma this doesn't add up"

" I saw her kill him"

" it still doesn't add up"

" how doesn't it"

" think about it real hard if it was her why would the dog bark it new something. and why would she chuck every thing away she loves Henry she would never do this not to him"

" you do make sense but I know what i saw"

" do you" she said with anger in her voice then disappeared.

Henry sat in the park that Regina had built for the kids of storybrooke " no she didn't this she mustn't of she said she wanted to change and I believed her" he said to himself thinking he was all alone but he didn't know who was lurking in the distance.

A puff of blue smoke appeared in front of him revealing a old woman " you must be Henry" she said

" and who are you"

" we'll dear I'm your grandmother of course"

" no no you can't be here" he yelled

" no grandson of mine will speak to me like that Regina didn't teach you any manners"

" you're not my grandma you're just a witch'" Henry yelled

Cora went to hit him but was stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist " hello grandma" the voice said. Cora looked around and saw Rose " ah you must be Rose I had heard about you, Daniels child what a shame you could of been so much more, tell me how did you come back from the dead"

" you killed my father in cold blood you ruined your daughters life I will not let you do this to my brother"

" I helped her gave her a life of royalty you got to grow up as princess, you would of never of got that if the stable boy lived"

" his name was Daniel" she yelled

" Daniel that's right I don't really remember his name as he was not important now dear move out of the way"

" as long as I'm alive you will never get to this child"

"good thing you will not be alive for much longer" Cora said as she put a dagger through Rose's gut. The blade went straight through Rose but did nothing when Cora pulled it out " how that's impossible " Cora said

"no it's not"

" your cursed" Cora said " with a fate worse than death I assume that's how you are still around you must be remarkably strong to fight the demon inside of you, a shame so much potential you should join me my goals is for your mother I'm going to help her"

" don't listen to her " Henry yelled out

" I'm sure your mother would love to see you" Cora said as she casted a spell to try and weaken her but she deflected it and grabbed henrys arm before disappearing. " foolish girl" Cora said as she picked up a piece of paper that rose had dropped before disappearing.

Henry and Rose appeared inside the police station " you are my sister" Henry said

" I guess I am"

" I knew she didn't do it"

" no so did I but we have to tell Emma that Cora is here I think she may have mother"

" no!" Henry said " she might hurt her"

" I will not let that happen trust me"

" how could you stop her"

" just ask snow how I stopped her from executing her, it turns out I was quite successful in saving her just not from saving herself"

Cora returned to the ship where hook was babysitting regina and Archie. Regina was restrained by magic the same magic that was used on her when she was younger.

" most strangest thing" Cora said " still not going to talk to me but I think this will make you guess who I saw" Regina automatically thought Henry.

" Henry" Regina said

" yes but just when i was about to reunite, us I was stopped by someone very special to you"

" who"

" your daughter of course"

"no no your lying she's dead"

" is she "

" don't tell me she's not when I was there when the king killed her" Regina spat

" of course you were if you had used magic it's power you would of been able to save her you should of listened to me"

Regina felt the guilt building up inside of her she knew if she had used magics power she would of been able to save her but there's nothing she could do now " you are lying" Regina said

"am I" Cora gave Regina the piece of paper that fell from Rose." now why would any one else keep this with them"

" how"

" how what dear"

" how could she still be alive"

" well my dear she been cursed with a fate worse than death a remarkably strong girl considering"

" she saved Henry "

" I wouldn't say saved"

" she took him away from you I would say she saved him" Regina hissed

" Regina how dare you speak to me like that I'm your mother" Cora said as she tightened the grip that was around Regina so she couldn't breathe"

" I'm sorry" Regina pleaded " I will be good"

" that's a good girl" Cora responded.

So that was chapter three tell me what you think and what you want to see


End file.
